A power-driven treadmill is provided wherein animals such as horses can be kept in peak condition and wherein an improved method is provided for giving needed exercise to horses and the like, as well as cutting handling costs.
Patents of which the inventor is aware include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 763,360; 1,161,183; 2,969,768; 3,485,213; 3,709,197; and 4,095,561.
None of these references anticipate the following specification and claims in that they are all relegated to well-known and established apparatus for exercising animals and the like.